<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ThanZag] Visions of Zagreus by Roxfreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699186">[ThanZag] Visions of Zagreus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze'>Roxfreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Pregnancy, Doppelganger, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Happy parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Scent Marking, Seduction, Slight Alpha!Zagreus/Omega!Zagreus, Then Zagreus was pregnant, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這趟逃亡之旅出現前所未有的變故，使Hades更加頭痛、Meg還有Skelly大喜過望，Thanatos憂心忡忡。至於Zagreus……則趁這次機會嘗試了很多以前沒辦法做的事情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Split Myself in Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975669">[Translated]Visions of Zagreus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze">Roxfreeze</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>時間點在Thanatos的好感度全滿後，內有衍生的ABO設定、少量Zag水仙描寫（aZag對oZag的保護欲很強），情人節背景以及急遽增加的車速，請詳閱每一章開頭再開始閱讀。<br/>Zag原本是B，地府裡以B為主，有少量的A和O。附帶一提，梗其實是從隔壁某棚偷來的，所以標題全部都有捏他。<br/>2020/4/18加上一張fanart，請大家一定要來看看蜂明畫的雙Zag，把他們倆畫得非常好看：<a href="https://twitter.com/beepaint/status/1251211599932559360">推特連結</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos在能看見冥河的高台上暗自思索。</p><p>現在大殿內認識Zagreus的人神都很不安，Achilles閉著眼試圖專心在擦拭武器上、Hypnos毫無怨言地認真工作，Megaera……Thanatos知道如果去窺探她的行蹤，下場可能會不太好。尤其他們倆是追求同一對象的Alpha，自然更容易起衝突。<br/>
眾人浮躁的理由顯而易見；就在稍早，Meg回到大殿來稟報Asphodel出現反常的力量湧動，糟糕的是Zag正好打敗她進入那裏。「比起普通陰影，它們更接近我們的存在。」她少見地顯露出不確定，「但我很確定不是神也不是半神。」<br/>
Hades從卷宗中抬起頭來看她一眼：「妳認為那小子能贏嗎？」<br/>
「就算三個復仇女神聯手，可能也沒辦法匹敵。」Megaera答非所問，不過冥王似乎已經得到他想要的答案：「勝利女神大概也會得到相同的結論，妳可以下去了。」女神似乎還想說些什麼，半張著嘴卻先瞥到在走道上偷聽的Achilles與Thanatos，便在行禮過後直接告退。比起那個人類Beta，死神在她眼中是更應顧忌的對象；那端的Thanatos感覺到她不善的視線，只是自兜帽下抬起金眸，勘勘與她對視幾毫秒又轉過頭望著冥河。這樣冷漠的態度反令復仇女神更為光火，但在Hades眼前又不能失態，於是Megeara用要把地毯跺出洞來的氣勢邁步離開大殿、打算進休息室喝上幾杯。待她離去，Achilles來到死神身邊，柔聲問：「您是不是感覺到哪裡不對勁？」<br/>
「我認為讓Meg知道對事態沒有幫助，」Thanatos皺著眉，依舊沒有將雙眼從赤紅的逕流上移開。「就在剛剛我感覺到他死了──可是在往這裡移動的同時，Zag似乎正在裂成兩半。」<br/>
聞言，希臘的勇士也不自覺地開始在冥河中搜尋著任何形體：「這不可能。無論受到什麼傷害，他都能完好地回來。」<br/>
「這點無庸置疑，Zag一定能從池裡復生。」Thanatos解釋道：「真正令我在意的是：我聞到了氣味。」</p><p>Achilles吸了半口氣像是想說點什麼，但很快又閉起嘴。只有休息室那裡偶爾還傳來杯盤碰撞的輕響，及眼前河水細微地流動，除此之外盡皆陷入沉默。</p><p>死神能猜想到Achilles刻意待在他身邊的意圖是什麼。除了擔心Zagreus，勇士或多或少也注意到自己對血神異常關注，或許是想藉此表達支持。他的存在確實讓Thanatos感到一點寬慰，知道在大殿中他不全然是孤立無援的。又過了一陣子，他們總算盼到熟悉的聲音在走道內響起；而Thanatos則同時嗅到兩份氣味，一份血腥和一份甜膩。<br/>
「看來會有很多解釋要給。也許我們該分頭進行？」<br/>
「假如那樣做的話，我倆可能要先為了分工打一架。」<br/>
同樣是Zagreus的嗓音，前者聽來輕鬆寫意，後者則更像是在激戰中剽悍的挑撥。Hades放下手中批閱的紙本，直瞪著兩名不速之客瞧。<br/>
明明是兩具身材相同的形體，卻因展現的姿態迴異而使其中一人看來比較高大：他有著一對黑底赤紅的雙眼，往前踏步、用左手護著身後綠眼黑髮的紅衣青年，儘管後者看來並不脆弱。「父親，」他越過另個自己的肩膀呼喚：「請聽我們解釋，在Asphodel裡發生了一些意外。」<br/>
Hades冷冷地質問道：「意外？」<br/>
「他們不是有意進入Asphodel，而是在追獵一隻惡魔。」綠眼的血神反握住阻攔他的手臂，牽著它的主人來到Hades面前。「惡魔是來自其他地域的陰影，那些所謂的入侵者履行他們的職務後就離開了。只不過……」Zagreus看向自己的同體，後者將視線投向他後頸的舉動令人有些不自在。「結束後突然有大量陰影湧出來，其中一個人為了自保而用了某種招數，又恰好在我剛衝鋒過的那瞬間揮刀，結果就──」<br/>
「我一再強調，你的死亡和失敗都注定會發生。」Hades擺擺手，「我只要知道那些入侵者是否還在我的轄區裡。」綠眼的Zag顯露出一絲洩氣，依舊十分老實地回答：「不，他們已經離開了。」冥王得到回答，竟然對Beta兒子鬧雙胞、還分別散發著明顯的Alpha與Omega氣息這件事不予過問，擺擺手要他們滾出自己的視線範圍。<br/>
Thanatos和Achilles在走道上將兩個血神與Hades的對話全都聽得一清二楚，也沒漏掉他們接近的腳步聲；Thanatos沒料到的是，他一轉過身就被其中一個Zagreus給抱了個滿懷。「我第一次注意到你會用香水。」Zag滿意地在他鎖骨附近汲取著氣味，而另個紅眼的Zag則站在Achilles身側，似乎不太想靠近自己；現在Thanatos能確定血液的腥臭就是來自於他。相較之下，賴在懷裡的血神則帶點蜜酒的甘甜澀味。當他離開死神的懷抱時，Thanatos竟然下意識收緊手臂，聊勝於無地想留住Zag。<br/>
一旁的Achilles出聲：「Zagreus們，看樣子這情況可能會維持一陣子，也許我們該做些事前溝通。」兩名血神對看一眼，由赤眼的Zagreus回答：「如果是稱呼問題，我們已經想好了。他是Zag，而我則是Zagreus……」</p><p>「不只是這樣。」Achilles笑著搖頭。「雖然沒辦法參透你一分為二的理由，有些事情要是不早點跟你解釋清楚，可是會造成大麻煩的。」此話一出，Thanatos從Achilles溫和的面容中看出歉意，自知這堂生理課大概沒有他的席次，於是趁兩個Zagreus專注時隨著一道綠光竄向地表。</p><p> </p><p>轎車打橫在某個十字路口。Thanatos看著那鋼鐵巨獸的下唇染紅，一名男子毫不畏懼地跪坐在它前方，手中摟著某物，哭得身體都用力蜷曲起來。他的表情比懷中的死者更為扭曲，脹紅如番茄、幾近潰爛。<br/>
「下周他就要出國去留學了，所以我們才約在情人節這天見面。」他身邊的靈魂說。「這樣也好，他可以沒有牽掛地上飛機。我一直擔心標記之後他會沒辦法離開我太遠。」<br/>
「我不會這麼肯定，第二性別間的連結並非可以隨意切斷的東西。」而且以外力破壞它會產生更糟糕的結果，但Thanatos省去後半段，冷酷地執起鐮刀：「如果還有事情要辦，我建議你把握時間。」<br/>
靈魂飄向那人，慎重地伸出手、環繞住他不停顫抖的肩膀。死神轉過頭去，反常地給了那抹靈魂十幾秒的寬容，同時讓記憶裡Zag身上香甜的氣味將他自抑鬱中稍稍抽離。<br/>
隨著接下來Thanatos看了更多的情侶生離死別：Alpha、Beta或Omega都好，他們崩潰哭喊的面容開始覆蓋過Zag，環繞靈魂冰冷的霧氣奪走Zag在他身上留下的餘溫。Olympus也在享受情人節，只有死神直面愛人被拆散的痛苦；又想到臨走前Hypnos好像拿著一盒巧克力不停往嘴裡塞，他就更加不悅。</p><p>收走城中最後一個亡靈，工作也暫告一段落。確定Zag跟Zagreus都還待在大殿裡，Thanatos便直接折返。首先他去休息室尋找綠眼的血神半身，希望能從他身上重新獲得撫慰，但他的計畫卻被與Zag相談甚歡的Megaera給妨礙。「有時候我真覺得Tisiphone瘋了。」她把杯子砸在桌上，而Zag抬起充滿同情的綠眼專注地聽她訴苦。「Alecto至少還會覺得煩而停手，但是她對靈魂粗暴的程度簡直像它們前世都虧欠她似的，都是我在阻止她……」<br/>
「而且妳說她完全不講理。」Zag十分理解地補上一句。<br/>
「雖然我還是會遵從我的職務，」Meg翹著腿，雖然看來氣憤但也少見地透著親人的氛圍：「但她們有時實在令人很為難。」<br/>
Thanatos注意到他夢寐以求的甜味包覆著Meg，彷彿Omega在用自己的信息素安撫她；這使死神懷疑Achilles到底都教了Zag什麼東西，他應該要好好保護自己，而不是散發著誘人的香味跑去搭訕其他Alpha。至少Megaera不會對他心懷不軌，這樣想著，Thanatos便留下他倆在休息室裡，去尋找紅眼的冥界王子。</p><p>Skelly聽起來從沒有這麼愉悅過。Zagreus使用每一把武器，變著法子不斷打得它崩解、重生、崩解、再度重生。如果快樂能使死者復活的話，Thanatos肯定Skelly現在已經重新長出血肉外加年輕個數十載。<br/>
又一次把骷髏打得散架後，Zagreus浸血般的雙眼終於望向死神：「嘿，Than。」<br/>
「你打算再出去闖一趟嗎？Zagreus？」他的態度讓Thanatos不大習慣，正常來說應該是Zagreus會黏著他講個沒完，而他才是簡略問候的那個。<br/>
血神點了點頭，將圓盾放下改換成長槍：「我本來以為身體變化會影響手感，結果似乎沒有這樣的問題。」說完，他便帶著武器要走出大門，又忽然想到什麼似地回頭：「Than，幫我看好Zag。」<br/>
死神允諾了半聲，那名Alpha便點點頭，踏上離開地底的旅途；這樣看來Meg應該也會出去阻攔他，想到這兩名Alpha在Tartarus宮殿裡廝殺的畫面就令Thanatos嘴唇抿緊，身周揚起幽幽檀香：他的信息素向來不銳利，而是低迷又致命，好比厲鬼潛於棺木之中──只有Zag能享受這味道而免於死亡的命運。獨屬於他的特權。<br/>
死神思考著這些無關緊要的小事，打算回頭去尋找血神的半身，卻和某人撞了個滿懷。「Zag？」見到血神讓他稍稍放下心防，甚至享受了一會他身上蜜酒的氣味。這次Thanatos放任自己被醺得神魂顛倒，可惜他沒能沉浸得太久，就又被Zag扯著領子拉進一個吻，短暫地分開後再添一個。<br/>
Thanatos幾乎以為室內只有他們倆，直到Skelly在他們背後遲疑地出聲：「呃，那個……我沒有要壞你們好事的意思，不過小子你看起來臉色不大正常，如果讓我來說的話，會希望你躺著歇一會。」<br/>
「不……」對於Skelly的好意，Zag竟然搖頭拒絕。「我只想要Than。」雖然這樣說，但從撞進Thanatos懷裡起他就沒正眼看過死神，總是低著頭湊在鎖骨或肩窩附近，現在則用額頭用力抵著他的胸口；捏起Zag的下巴往上一抬，只見他緊閉著眼睛、咬緊下唇，儘管努力掩飾，揪住Thanatos兜帽的手卻在微微打顫。「我只想要……」沒有得到意料內的回應，Zag掙扎著吸入半口氣，試圖再把話重複一遍。</p><p>事後Thanatos將自己的行為歸咎給Zag的香味讓他暈頭轉向，儘管並沒有任何人對他的動機抱存懷疑：死神俐落地將血神打橫撈起，燃著焰花的赤腳在空中劃出一道弧，又隨Thanatos飄往寢室的動向散出點點火星。「我們待會再來探討你為什麼快發情了還四處去招惹Alpha，先處理現在的狀況比較重要。」假如死神想讓自己聽起來非常嚴厲，由Zag掩在他衣物裡的微笑看來似乎有些失敗。原本他想把Zag安頓在床上，剛放開手就被Omega的信息素包住四肢百骸，此時的味道和先前比起來更加誘人，死神幾乎是立刻就將手掌撐在Zag兩側、無法移開視線。而血神在他的桎梏之下蠕動身軀，已經鬆脫的衣物落下肩膀，最終偏過頭露出脖頸以示邀請。</p><p>到了這個地步，Thanatos竟然還能克制本能：「外面會有人發現──」<br/>
「你離開的時候Nyx在房門口加了點小機關，無論房裡的信息素有多濃都沒法散發出去。更何況，」Zag不安分地扭動腰，「等你標記我之後，整個大殿一樣會發現我身上有你的味道，我不介意早點讓他們知道驚喜的內容是什麼。」<br/>
這番挑逗讓死神的手臂猛然繃緊，但很快又放鬆下來。可惜他的小動作逃不過Zag的雙眼，於是血神補上最後一擊：「你知道的，Achilles當然有告訴我靠近Alpha可能會讓身體不大穩定，但是打從能聞到你開始，我就很想試試看。」<br/>
「所以你就黏著我和Meg好讓自己提早發情？」Thanatos別開臉輕輕嘖了一聲。「別說我沒警告你，Zag：這和你是Beta時絕對不一樣，我很難保證不被你的味道影響。」<br/>
對此血神報以微笑：「我想我的狀況可能更糟。好了，在我把床單也浸濕之前趕快開始吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If You Have to Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>發情的Zag將Thanatos給吃到口。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A!Than x O!Zag 注意<br/>現在請Zag來向各位詮釋何謂玩火自焚的最佳典範。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果平常Zag忠厚得與Cerberus有幾分神似，那現在他就像隻貓，柔軟順從地在Thanatos面前露出肚皮討好他。發情讓他勾著腰帶的雙手虛軟地不像自己在操縱，不得不倚賴死神代勞，才讓他泛著潮紅的肌膚從幾層布料中解放出來。<br/>
「你到底忍了多久？」Thanatos劈頭就問。他實在紅得有些太過，不只四肢和軀幹都泛起他標誌性的色彩，甚至深如石榴；若是普通的人類Omega到這地步再不使用抑制劑，大概會直接暈過去──Thanatos處理過的亡魂為數不少，其中確實有一兩個Omega在這種情況下摔入河中或自高處墜落而死。「容我提醒你：有神的體質或可以使用血池，並不代表不用擔心搞壞身體。」瞧他敏感成什麼樣子：只用指尖輕輕一點腹部某處，Zag就繃緊背、仰頭叫出一聲近似於喘息和死神的名字混合。他無助屈服的樣貌映在Thanatos眼中，催促他將目標轉移到血神胸前，不等身下那人緩過氣來就給予下一波刺激。死神用戴手套的右手摩擦他的乳尖，有時用拇指大力按揉，再換成用中指指節虛情假意地輕蹭，Zag則用熱烈銷魂的聲音來回應他，使Thanatos產生正在撥動一架七弦琴的錯覺。伸出左手阻止血神將口鼻摀住，他順勢將Zag已經脫力的雙手舉過頭頂；Omega對於這樣霸道的舉動沒多加抱怨，相反地，由於Thanatos在過程中俯下身，讓他吸進更多Alpha的氣味而變得愈加乖順。「Than……」Zag挪動膝蓋，似是想用雙腿纏住他，不料他一將大腿抬高，Alpha極其敏銳的聽覺就將那裡液體噴濺、翻攪的聲音盡皆捕捉。登時Zagreus像被老鷹看中的兔子般，幾乎慘遭一雙金眼生吞活剝，不得不挪動痠軟的手臂去遮住自己的臉。「……看在Olympus的份上，求求你別讓我覺得更羞恥了。」這話不全然是真的：Thanatos的眼神讓他確定自己將被佔有，空虛地流著汁液的身體最終可以得到滿足。光這樣想就讓身體又自發性擠出更多，Zag甚至覺得自己可能真的已經濕到讓床單也一起淪陷。究竟他是怎麼製造出那麼多水分？這大概能跟冥河和泰坦巨神如何生下七頭怪物並列為令人費解的難題。<br/>
與此同時，死神從瞬間被Alpha本性蠱惑的迷茫中回神，重新聚焦在血神身上。剛剛他辨認出Omega生理反應的時候信息素忽然反常暴漲，連自己都被嗆得頭腦糊塗，混亂的視野中夾雜著Zag赤裸地趴在他身下求饒、Zag張著腿在他每一次進入時彈動腰好展現完美的柔韌身體、Zag被沾滿他味道的黑布蒙起雙眼，兩邊肩膀上布滿過多的標記，無一不滲著新鮮血液與信息素結合的誘人氣味……那些畫面太過鮮明、唾手可得到令人不敢置信，大約也只有Thanatos這種毅力過人的Alpha能從這些幻想裡掙脫，轉而慎重地替Zag除去剩下的衣物。然而接下來才是血神折磨的開始：Thanatos的服飾實在太過繁瑣，而他偏偏又執意要將那些全部解下──理由是「不然會沾上你的味道」，Zag只能將腦袋從左擺到右，再從右擺到左，下身則像翻倒的神酒瓶，不受控制地湧出發著甜味的透明液體；他連想伸手去碰一下那裏都沒辦法，忍耐得太久讓Thanatos無法抵抗濃烈的信息素，同樣也讓Zag處於被動狀態，注定只能從他手中獲得解放，在標記之前就將他們綁在一起。想到這裡，他在欲望灼燒間仍擠出一絲滿足的笑。</p><p>「有什麼好開心的？」死神的重量使床墊微微下沉，Zag想摟住他，雙手卻不聽使喚，只能讓裝著晨露與綠茵的眼睛裡反射出他的身影；幸好Thanatos湊上前來親吻他，卻又只淺淺地啄幾下血神的臉頰，終於讓他耐不住性子、轉過頭去讓兩人嘴唇相觸。「沒什麼，只是從Achilles解釋完，我就在期待這一刻了。」他在幾不可見的空隙間解釋，然後又急著貼上前，貪婪地汲取他的Alpha特有的氣味。<br/>
還是Beta的時候，親吻Thanatos會讓他心跳加速、臉頰發燙，那時Zag睜著一對氤氳的異色瞳認為世界上絕沒有比這更美妙的事情。然而加上嗅覺刺激卻讓他的世界天翻地覆，死神身上淡淡的檜木味雖不鋪張，對Zag的理智而言依舊是一大考驗──這樣想著，他終於控制不住下顎，放任唾液順嘴角徐徐滴落。接下來他的腦袋也徹底沒了支撐，連帶著Thanatos往後仰去。<br/>
這舉動讓Thanatos起身放開他：「你還好嗎，Zag？」<br/>
「我沒事，只是……」他想告訴死神Omega發情的反應已經讓他只能癱在原地無法動彈，但話音卻忽然拗成短短的驚呼：「哇喔，等等，床墊──」Thanatos隨著他的視線往下看，發現Zag分泌過量的液體在他腿間留下一小塊明顯的水痕：剛開始Zag提到浸溼床單時只是玩笑話，命運卻讓它無情地成真。這讓始作俑者紅透了臉，卻已經連閉起雙腿不讓死神看的力氣都沒有；Thanatos也愣在原地，但他看向Zag時眼裡的飢餓無所遁形。「只是……就……」血神紅著臉又結巴了好一陣子，半出於窘迫和興奮，最後閉上眼狀似在向Alpha示弱：「……快點進來，Than。」<br/>
死神得到他的許可，點點頭跪在Zag雙腿間、從膝窩附近扛起他的右腳。儘管在他手中發著不能忽視的熱度，Zag燃著火焰的雙足從未灼傷他，甚至有幾次Thanatos得以在血神歸來時按摩它們。但現在，他將Zag修長的雙腿掰成適合被進入的姿態，金黃的眼睛與Omega翠綠的緊緊相鎖，然後終於──終於，Zag在被填滿的愉悅中這樣想，收緊肌肉時可以感覺到死神正與他緊密結合。Achilles說得沒有錯，現在體驗到的快感確實令人欲罷不能，如果這才是性的話……那Zag前半生的體驗根本算不上什麼。他的身體在發燙，似乎隨時都能融化掉似的，自髮尾不斷滴落的汗水尤其加深了這種錯覺。然而什麼都比不上血神睜開眼看著Thanatos，發現他徹底失去以往的冷靜與矜持，反倒像是頭野獸──金眼中呼喊著狩獵、四肢匍匐待發，完完全全像是一名優秀的Alpha。他就是想要看到Thanatos為他瘋狂的這一刻，突破束縛的外殼、與他一同恣意地追求滿足。「Than，動一動，快點。」趁著死神還沒遲疑，Zag出聲要求，隨即又十分惡劣地補上：「我覺得我快要到了……但……想和你一起。」Thanatos從來無法拒絕他的請求，血神對這點再清楚不過。死神自始至終都沒有正面回答，但他的信息素緊緊纏繞著Zag，終於濃烈得足以顯現出掩藏在檜木下豐富撩人、滋味迴異的香料味。苦澀中帶著甘甜，就像Thanatos的外表與內心，血神為這份發現饒富興味地舔了舔唇。「標記我，拜託。」</p><p>Alpha幾乎是立刻就撲上前，害怕有人會搶奪他似地將牙齒鑲進腺體之中；Zag剛為疼痛與快感弓起身體，立刻又被Thanatos抓著腰插入深處，接著抽出一些又快速地頂進同樣的深度。血神在雙重進犯下瑟瑟發抖，Thanatos的氣味與性器同時在他體內肆虐實在太過了、太令人滿足到能連理智都碾碎，每次死神悶吼著挺腰都像是要直接把他推向Olympus那樣兇惡蠻橫，這真是、真是……棒透了。Zag歪斜著腦袋想道，眼窩中的祖母綠如同沉淪在深水中黯淡無光，Omega的體質使他無法抵抗Alpha過分的侵占，卻反而讓他變態地更加興奮；即使如此，Zag拔高的聲音也很快就被Thanatos頂得中途就沒了氣，短促得像是無法承受而不住抽噎。<br/>
血神很快就攀到高潮，而死神絲毫不給他喘口氣的機會，從頭到尾都沒放開Zag的脖頸，哪怕Omega在過度的刺激中發出鼻音求饒，也沒停下在他體內的律動。折磨持續到Thanatos在他體內以精液烙上屬於Alpha的痕跡，又一次將犬齒鑲入皮肉間為止。</p><p>「Zag……」死神放開他被折磨到滲血的脖頸，似是從本能的掌控中稍稍抽離，隨即對著眼前的凌亂皺起眉：「不，你不該讓我這樣對你。Zag？看在Hades的份上，你還好嗎？」<br/>
「嗯……嗯。」血神迷糊地回應。他們的下半身還被結緊緊卡著，Zag先是半瞇著眼看Thanatos尋找能用來清理他的布塊，但眼皮實在重得難以負荷，最後便在伴侶的信息素環繞中合起睫毛、沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So in Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zag還安穩地睡著時，他的半身回來了，而且飢渴難耐。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>請注意本章為Thanatos x Alpha!Zagreus<br/>Zag累壞了所以一整章都在睡覺，大概是這樣的狀況</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos猜得沒有錯，Zagreus的確和Megaera進行了一場激烈的廝殺，單方面的。復仇女神們完全被當成競爭者來對待，Tisiphone與Alecto接連在砲彈與衝刺突襲間倒下，而Megaera雖然撐得稍久一點，卻絲毫不感到得意。<br/>這不是她熟悉的Zagreus，以往即使面對Tisiphone瘋癲狂熱的誣陷，他也會以談笑風生輕輕帶過；但這次，當Tisiphone指控他是個「殺人魔」時，Zagreus眼中掠過了某種不一樣的東西。彷彿她並不是一派胡言，而是被世人誤解的神諭。「謝謝您稍早的讚美，女士。」擊殺另兩名女神後，他對著倖存者露出像是Zagreus的笑容，同時Megaera握緊鞭子，內心則拼命尖叫著：那不是他、那不是他。</p>
<p>「現在請君入甕的時候到了。」血神將手上最後一枚子彈填進武器中，指著復仇女神。在她看來，槍口遠不如Zagreus深黑中沾著滴紅的雙眼可怖，忽然湧生出激烈的衝動，想為之前每句嘲弄血神的冷言冷語匍匐求饒。</p>
<p>很不幸地，事實是她只能擺出戰鬥架式，身體前後飄搖以掩飾細微的顫抖。</p>
<p>※</p>
<p>復仇女神盡數被消滅的同一時間，Thanatos正替懷中的Omega掖好被子，有意無意遮住剛被標記過的牙印。雖然很想再陪他一會兒，人界的亡靈卻不能放任不管，於是乎死神又再度啟程去執勤。<br/>隨著綠光他站上一道河堤邊，俯視著草坪上來來往往、穿著亮橘色背心的人類，他們正將裹著白布的遺體抬離卵石河岸。「要找嗎？」其中一人問其他同僚。<br/>另個隊員搖頭：「不能找，不能找。這種的臉都劃糊了，多管閒事肯定會出大問題……」</p>
<p>Thanatos將視線轉向身旁的幽靈：「你不後悔嗎。」他已經從對方眼中得出了答案，問句並沒有什麼意義。<br/>「直到最後我都沒把大尾的供出來，這樣就好了。」靈魂平靜地蹲在他身邊，右手伸著兩只指頭放到嘴邊，又忽然想起什麼似地頹然放下。死神打量他一會，忽然一個念頭潛進腦海：「你對你的上層──」<br/>「是Alpha又怎麼樣？」那傢伙挺不屑地答道。「講義氣這種事情哪需要什麼標記。標記？去他媽的。」見他眼神流露出凶狠，死神決定不再招惹這抹靈魂，逕自把他送到大殿去。這座城市看來發生過相當大規模的黑道火併，Thanatos確定有一陣子抽不開身去幫還在地下遊蕩的Zagreus了。</p>
<p>另一方面，重回Asphodel的血神確定那些入侵者已經不見蹤影，至少他不用擔心再被那奇特的招式砍成兩半。然而擊敗九頭蛇後他的體力來到低點，儘管Alpha的體質讓他異常勇猛，卻不巧沒拿到足以自保的恩賜，終於在Theseus召喚眾神降下的猛攻中用盡力氣、落入血泊。從血池中重新站起身，Zagreus感覺渾身都還被鬥志灼燒，難以鎮靜下來；以這樣的姿態去見Hades並不能稱得上是好主意，雖然挺想揮手蹬腿一番，但他還記得為何Alecto跟Tisiphone無法進入大殿。</p>
<p>自然地，他選擇通過密道進入休息室。Megaera坐在角落，刻意不與他對上眼；Zagreus肆無忌憚走上前，一手將捕到的魚交給廚師，一邊和她寒暄。「我要去看看Zag，運氣好的話也許會一塊打發時間。有興趣嗎？我不介意多個伴。」<br/>「他在你的房間？那裡現在肯定滿地都是Alpha臭。」Megaera擺擺手：「感謝你多此一舉，但是不用了，我還不想窒息而死。」<br/>血神離開鬱悶的復仇女神，進到房內看見床上躺著Zag，卻不見Thanatos的蹤影。自己的同體睡得很熟，Zagreus將被窩掀開一角就知道是什麼消耗了如此大量的精力，同時忍不住輕輕撫摸那圈還泛著紅的標記證明。即使脆弱的部位被碰觸，自己的同體仍沒有力氣挪動身體，只是不安地在睡夢中皺眉。<br/>見狀，血神湊上前去親吻他合起的眼皮、額頭以及臉頰，直到Zag胸口恢復均勻緩慢的起伏。要不是他還散發著Thanatos餘下的氣味，Zagreus一點都不介意把自己的半身搖醒，也很確定對方不會排斥跟自己來一發──除了在冥府裡四處找人打架然後被趕出門，這可能是目前最好的方法。Skelly滿足不了此刻他想要見血的慾望，而Zag又還留著強烈的Alpha氣息；Zagreus左顧右盼，最終將視線定在房內那面鏡子上，很快便想出一個完美的替代計畫。<br/>「但首先……」這樣說著，他走向某個櫃子、從間隙裡掏出平常用的小玻璃瓶。將油倒在手掌上時，Zagreus為黑刺李的甜味扯開笑容：他又下意識選了Thanatos喜歡的口味，這樣的記憶即使在意識一分為二後，仍然完好地保留在心中。血神在黑夜之鏡前解開衣物，舔著嘴唇將手指往下探；是Alpha又如何，只要他想，絕對不輸給另一個自己。Zagreus將指節塞入體內，起先想愛撫自己胸前的另一隻手很快就用來堵住洩出呻吟的嘴；即使被快感侵襲著，他並沒有忘記Zag還在身後，正從熱潮間隙偷得恢復體力的機會。咬緊下唇，室內便只有同體安穩的呼吸和液體攪動聲，除去偶爾Zagreus會因加入手指或抵對位置而輕輕抽氣。性欲將他的身體蒸紅，在鏡子昏暗的反射中像是火焰開出一簇牡丹，主動、熱情，大膽得令人移不開眼。但他無暇去欣賞自己的樣貌，反倒忍著空虛撤出手，偎著躺椅半臥在地，似乎對現況不怎麼滿意。「不，」他看著地板的某一點細語：「這樣太狼狽了。我應該……」</p>
<p>※</p>
<p>Megaera現在的心情肯定非常不好，Thanatos看著Hypnos沮喪的面容心想。從外表上沒辦法看出睡神究竟只是愛睏，還是傷心得抬不起眼來，所以他是靠對方不停抽鼻子這點來判斷的。沒有興趣去招惹復仇女神，死神直接去尋找他的情人，預期能從他那裡知道發生過什麼。<br/>進入結界，Thanatos首先就被強烈的血腥味嗆得掩起鼻頭。等噁心感褪去，他才看見自己的Omega還好好地睡在床上，而Alpha的半身也在躺椅上小憩。見到死神接近，Zagreus睜開深紅的雙眼看著他：「歡迎回來，Than。」血神伸長雙腿，儘管他看起來十分閒適，Thanatos卻隱隱感覺有異，又說不出是哪裡古怪。他將雙眼瞇成兩根金針，打算從Zagreus小腿交纏的弧線上剝出哪怕是一絲線索。<br/>「很累嗎？」Alpha的聲音響起，儘管滿室都被他的信息素所佔據，死神的本能卻仍將他當作伴侶，促使Thanatos以行動來回應。血神的懷抱比以往更加溫暖，甚至在碰到他手臂時讓死神因熱度而瑟縮了一下。「有我在，你可以放心。」連Zagreus哄他的聲音，聽來都像是融化的乾酪；死神被絆住四肢，想開口問卻立刻被指尖──而不是情人溫熱的嘴唇──牢牢釘死，不得要領也不得言語。就算他吝於遣詞，完全禁止他說話也太過分了。</p>
<p>血神的腳纏住他，接著發力讓兩人位置逆轉。地心引力扯開隱蔽他身體的衣物，Thanatos驚異於他裝束的凌亂，同時後知後覺地發現：Zagreus腿上大片白裡透紅的肉色正是他方才想指出的異常。「你想做什麼？」明明答案已經擺在眼前，他卻像是被信息素薰暈似地愣愣發問；他的本能則完全不在乎眼前是一名Alpha，只顧著為對方精心準備的邀請而垂涎三尺。<br/>「做什麼，嗯？」Zagreus舔著乾燥的嘴唇重複道：「當然是要回我的那一份。」他意有所指地往床邊看去，Zag在兩名Alpha的信息素包裹下似乎感到非常安心，此刻改變了姿勢、在床上捲成一團。死神被他誘導分心的同時，Alpha大膽地伸手去按住他胯間，讓後者驚得喘出聲卻不敢怒斥。<br/>「你不用動，也不必做任何事。」顯然自己的味道激起對方敵意時也一併觸發了生理反應；血神再用手掌感受一會他期待已久的尺寸，便用全身重量壓住Thanatos使他無法動彈。「你也可以看看別的地方，例如……那面鏡子？」他壞心地提議，知道死神肯定會下意識遵照他的要求，就此跌入最後的圈套。<br/>多虧過久的潤滑，扶著Alpha的陰莖往下坐並不困難，真正令Zagreus煎熬的是Thanatos瞪大眼看著鏡子、滿臉不可置信中混合著極度克制的情慾，每次死神的眉頭簇起又鬆開都讓他感覺小腹一緊，彷彿再看著這張臉久一點他就能高潮似的。<br/>身下被壓制的Alpha在他開始晃動的瞬間就發出低吼，雙手移動到血神臀部上狠狠擠壓似是想奪回主控權，立刻被Zagreus低笑著扣住喉頭阻止：「噓……啊，小聲點。」這傢伙肯定是抓準他開口時故意往上頂的，他在心裡咕噥道。「可不能吵醒了他，你說是不是？」嘴上這樣說，Zagreus卻加快速度，滿意地看著Thanatos咬緊牙關，唯恐叫出聲來會驚擾他的伴侶；背德感和優越感在他胸口盤踞著，對象是另一個自己只讓他的妄想更加猖狂，形成文字自雙唇吐出、沾在死神耳垂下緣：「你是屬於我的，Than。」彷彿要留下證明，他張開嘴含住一小片肌膚、試圖在Alpha的肩膀上吮出印記。</p>
<p>標記對方的錯覺讓他毫無阻礙地達到頂點，Zagreus在如電擊般激烈的快感中放緩速度，將自己和Thanatos身下染得一蹋糊塗。但他沒能沉浸多久，就被一雙有力的手掐著腰直接舉起，突如其來的空虛感令血神難受地扭動身體：「Than？你在做什麼，不是還沒……？」<br/>他的問句在看見黑夜之鏡中，一個渾身赤裸、紅眼黑髮、神情恍惚的青年時死在喉嚨裡面，鏡子裡的Thanatos看起來比任何時候都要危險，掰開他雙腿、露出私處的動作如同禿鷹在用蠻力挑揀肋骨。「做什麼？」他反詰道：「當然是要回我的那一份。」<br/>死神重新進入他，滾燙的熱度違逆Zagreus的意志緊緊包裹住前者。他無處可逃、無處躲藏，甚至不知節制地搖晃著腰配合Thanatos惡狠狠的頂撞。血神將自己如何被釘在對方性器上，如何在過度的刺激中擺出各種羞人的姿勢看得太過清楚，但喚起知覺的只有死神反咬住他、在射精同時聊勝於無地留下一圈帶血的牙印。Zagreus往後倒在死神懷中，後者摟緊血神汗濕的身體，親吻他的後頸以示補償。</p>
<p>「你早該發現的，我把躺椅轉過來了。」血神虛弱地扯開嘴角，「看在Olympus的份上，你真是可怕──我猜我要是現在閉上眼，會睡得比Zag還要久。」<br/>「你也好不到哪裡去。」儘管這樣說，Thanatos卻帶著笑，伸長手去搆旁邊一塊乾淨的濕布。在他倆身後，Zag依舊安穩地睡著。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brothers In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus獲得和Zag獨處的機會。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因為再讓Thanatos搞下去肯定要被榨乾，所以就讓他出去工作喘口氣了<br/>請注意本章的配對是A!ZagxO!Zag水仙，後半還帶上Than一起玩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>睜開雙眼，Zag對面前一叢紊亂的黑刺微微皺起眉。他花了一點時間才聚焦，發現那實際上是Zagreus的頭髮；Alpha閉起眼將臉湊在Omega令人安心的氣味中，鼻尖抵著經標記後又再癒合的頸窩。沒有料到他會如此靠近自己，Zag伸出手，輕輕摸著同體的後頸。Alpha的身體散發著熱度，他彷彿在熱沙中用徒手淘金般耐心地捻了又捻，終於從一片膚色中析出兩顆深紅血石。Zagreus睡眼惺忪地還沒反應過來，只覺得被香氣環繞十分舒服，於是將信息素的來源抱得更緊；綠眼血神縱容他撒嬌，原本按在他後頸的手掌移動至頰側：「哈囉？我只說在老爸面前時讓我來交涉，可沒有搶走你的舌頭。再不吭聲的話我可是會擔心的。」<br/>Zagreus任他撫摸自己，眼神誠懇順從得和三頭犬幾乎無異。「我想表現得好一點。」他含糊地回應，「也許這樣你會給我更多獎賞。」</p>
<p>剛從血池裡出來時，Zagreus們確實因看見彼此而大吃一驚，但Zag首先冷靜下來並靠近Zagreus：「看來會有很多解釋要給。也許我們該分頭進行？」<br/>「假如那樣做的話，我倆可能要先為了分工打一架。」因為八成沒有人想自願去和Hades尷尬地閒話家常──他想這樣說，誰知綠眼的血神身周湧出一絲好聞的氣息，Zagreus在轉瞬間就被迷惑住、被動地看著對方逐漸接近。<br/>與自己一模一樣的身軀貼上前，嘴唇在自己剛褪去紅色水痕的臉蛋上不輕不重地啄吻；像是把一塊硬糖黏在他臉上，Zagreus下意識地用手指去點觸那痕跡。「嗯，還有河水的味道。」他的眼睛不由自主聚焦在撇出半身嘴角的粉色舌尖：「作為交換，等會讓我來應付老爸？」</p>
<p>即使沒有任何條件，Zagreus也會聽命於他。首先，他是自己的另一半：無數次殺出重圍的意識即使分離，仍能如連接在一起時協調無阻。再來，自Zag步出血池的那一刻起，在他Alpha的意識中這就是世界上最為完美的Omega，除此之外別無他想，畢竟他們本來同屬一個身體，自然能感受到強大的吸引力。然而，他的妄想幾乎在剛萌生時就慘遭剿滅：Thanatos。這名Alpha作為伴侶的記憶讓Zagreus感到矛盾的甜膩與痛苦，尤其在Zag撲向死神懷抱時更如Asphodel的熔岩悶悶灼燒。他可能為此散發出了不善的信息素，但赤目血神無法自制。<br/>他知道同體的計畫──身為一名Alpha，他自然也加速了Omega的發情，以及故意在Skelly那裏拖住死神。也許看著他倆親密的表現讓Zagreus在戰鬥中稍微火爆了點，但他不打算向Megaera道歉。（她也是Alpha；一個競爭者，他的後腦勺裡有什麼在提醒他。）向Thanatos屈服反倒是他最沒有心理障礙的部分，唯獨因死神竟然毫無阻礙地接受，而且在將Zagreus徹底征服後還留下這樣一句話後感到驚奇：「看好Zag，如果他醒來了而且又發情的話，你明白該怎麼做。」<br/>被點名的Alpha赤著身體坐上床：「無意冒犯，但Than你該不會被我們倆給……？」見死神不悅地抱起手臂瞪著他，Zagreus立刻露出壞笑：「我可沒有看不起你的意思，相反地，我非常欽佩你展現出的過人耐力。他就交給我吧，你可以放心去工作──」<br/>Thanatos顯然連回嘴都不想，在綠光及巨響中消失無蹤。Zagreus則緊摟著同體睡了一會，直到現在對方將他輕柔地喚醒。酒香引領著赤目的血神向前，又討得一個綿軟的親吻，在甜味包覆身體同時聽見兩人身下傳來一點黏稠的聲響：光是嘴唇相觸就讓Zag濕得徹底，這念頭讓他激動得眼前昏花，下腹猛然繃緊。<br/>「想要獎賞？」他的半身問，儘管嗓音聽來十分無辜且困惑，雙膝卻早開始不安分地磨蹭Zagreus的腰。紅眼血神伸出手，輕輕鬆鬆就將他亂扭的臀部掐在手掌間不得動彈，身體的主人則為這充滿支配的姿勢輕喘顫抖，眼珠原本還像橄欖鮮嫩翠綠，登時又被色欲牽入一潭深泉。「嘿，我可還沒說開動……」<br/>Zagreus不理，舌尖已經將Zag立起的乳尖捲入口中輕輕吮著，像是想從母體汲取乳汁般殷切地舔舐；未受孕的Omega挺起胸，為腦中某些有意無意閃出的幻想羞紅了臉。扶在同體後腦的雙手很快被攫著手腕舉過頭頂，Zagreus發出類似Cerberus進食受擾的不悅低噥，在他挺軟的胸部上咬了幾口以示懲戒。Zag無從抵抗，只能偏過頭、將呻吟全埋進手臂裡，肌肉隨細微的掙扎舒張又收緊。紅眼血神沒有因此放過他，直到將另一邊乳尖也舔得紅腫才往下游移，時而親吻時而啃咬，留在同體身上的痕跡像極了雙足踏過雪地，灼燒出一點一點深色的腳印。<br/>Zag期待接下來他會碰觸自己，像每次接近地表時殷切地直奔重點，卻換來大腿上一連串密密麻麻的輕咬。半身已經放開了他，然而盤據在他們身周的血腥氣息早就代替實質束縛，將Omega的身體牢牢禁錮、連牽動手指都十分艱難。「Zagreus，」被制伏的血神瞇起綠眼呼喚，隨即為對著別人說出自己的名諱困惑地皺起眉：「如果你再繼續拖下去，Thanatos回來的時候──」<br/>「誰說我非要在他回來之前完事？」Zag沒能回答這個問題，聲音被湊著陰莖根部佈下的幾個親吻給卡在喉頭，只能徒勞地抬起腰尋求刺激。「Than說『你知道該怎麼做』：如果我把你給操熟了，等他回來一起享用，你覺得這計畫怎麼樣？」說出這番話時Zagreus其實期待自己的半身惱羞成怒，哪怕是嗔怪也好；但Zag露出的眼神和腰身不自主地彈動，加上在紅眼血神唇邊顫抖的性器都只彰顯他更加性奮的事實。果不其然，他的答覆使Zagreus為話音中蘊含的放縱尾椎一顫：「求之不得；也許學著分享能讓你們之間的關係緩和一點。之前在走道上遇到他的時候，我簡直以為你會在那裏直接撕了我的衣服。」<br/>「關於這點，我想我們已經達成了共識。」抬起身用唇印安撫躁動的同體，Zagreus用手感覺了一下Omega濕潤滑膩的穴口，隨即輕鬆地塞進兩根手指；後者非但不抗拒，甚至將腿打得更開好讓他律動，接著在終於被填滿的愉悅中舒服地輕哼。快感驅使他伸手到腿間抓住Zagreus的手腕，貪婪盲目地扭動腰往其上撞去，另一手則沿著自己勃起的弧度上下滑動，不需任何要求便主動抬起腿，架在Alpha如掠食者匍匐的肩膀上打開身體供人享用。「畢竟只憑我們其中一個，肯定餵不飽你。」</p>
<p>「儘管你提出的想法時常欠缺考慮，看來偶爾還是有例外，Zagreus。」兩名血神同時向門口望去，只見他們談論的另一名Alpha正倚著門柱、金眼在夜般深沉的陰影中熠熠生輝。Thanatos撐起身軀，好整以暇地飄向他的愛人們：「別讓我打斷你們，繼續。」<br/>「Than？」Zag困惑地開口：「你不加入──嗯嗯！」突如其來的空虛席捲了他，綠眼血神的魂魄也彷彿被從雙眼中抽去，微啟雙唇、視線空洞地對著死神。Thanatos沒有看著他的臉，而是緊盯著紅眼Alpha掙脫出Omega擺好的架式，反抱著他的腰輕輕一轉、翻成側身面對來者的姿態。全身上下都被金眼銳利地掃過，Zag既羞恥又興奮，尤其在他注意到那雙眼在標記處停留得特別久時濕得腿間一蹋糊塗。「Zagreus，你怎麼能……」<br/>「這就是你理解的『該怎麼做』？Zagreus？」死神已經接近到床邊，伸出手用指尖輕輕繞著Omega肩上一圈牙印打轉：「和我的預期相差不遠。」紅眼的冥界王子從背後摟住Zag，讓另一名Alpha看清楚性器抵著只要稍微用力就能突破括約肌的箝制。他在等，等Thanatos給Zag一個回答，等最後一名賓客發下這場盛宴開幕的信號。</p>
<p>「我當然會加入你們，但不是現在。」Thanatos拉來一把椅子，在床邊坐下。他的儀態端正，宛如正在和Hades面談，而非觀賞愛人為他精心策畫的荒淫戲碼。「在這之前，試著讓我改變心意。」他收回手，交握著置於大腿上，顯然沒有動作的意思。</p>
<p>「了解──順帶提醒你：願賭可要服輸，Than。」Zagreus還來不及發言，就被Zag扣著後腦杓咬住嘴唇，一隻手滑到他腰後推攘著要他動作。紅眼的血神予以回應，在親吻中睜開眼看著另一名Alpha：後者澄黃的眼睛中肯定映出他倆的側臉互相貼近，溢滿血色的右眼和寶石般閃爍的左眼近在咫尺，乍看如同重新融為一體；以及他如何掰開Zag淨白的雙腿、就著他快要流滿床單的蜜液沒入對方體內。Zag的呻吟盡數被悶在兩人唇舌間，但他的信息素卻不知節制地溢滿整個空間，醺人的醉意中和了Alpha們針鋒相對的氣味。</p>
<p>這次Zagreus在被催促前搖晃起腰，快速而綿密地刺激著Omega敏感的身體，絲毫不給他喘息的機會；他明白Zag和他一樣，稍不留神就會反過來掌握節奏，於是任他再怎麼拔高嗓子叫出歡愉的音調，也不為所動。再看看Thanatos：儘管擺出掌握者的態勢，卻坐立難安得令Zagreus想笑。一次因頂到敏感點引起的氣味暴漲、時不時從綠眼的半身口中洩出幾聲「Than，幫幫我」、胡亂搖著頭埋怨Zagreus動得太快或者太深──再小的誘惑都能讓死神手指繃緊，但赤眼的血神刻意不去提醒他。儘管存在著自私地、想獨佔Zag的想法，他仍舊是愛著Thanatos的Zagreus，這一點永不改變。另一方面，他懷中的Omega在穩定的快感堆砌中愈攀愈高，腳趾隨著每一下抽送微微搖晃著往內蜷縮，求救似地看向面前的死神：「Than，我快到了。求求你，讓我……」<br/>事已至此，他決定補上臨門一腳：「來吧，Than。看了這麼久的戲，是時候加入我們了。」Alpha將同體的右腿抬高，無視後者驚喘著抗議和更加絞緊體內的陰莖，直視他們的伴侶以示邀請。</p>
<p>死神從椅子上起身的動作仍然慎重，自制得令人費解。但當他的唇與Zag的相觸那一剎，Thanatos塗有黑色指甲油的左手撫上血神敞開的大腿肚，接著他輕喃道：「來吧。」便毫不留情地讓指腹劃過Zag最為敏感的會陰。血神將腰弓得好比一彎新月，體內也呼應著因他所感受到的狂喜而收緊，幾乎將Zagreus夾得生疼；半秒後他的性器亦承受不住這樣的榨取而洩出精液，同等的愉悅沖刷感官時，Zagreus沒有標記他，而是咬住自己纏著Zag脖頸的手腕直至見血。</p>
<p>Zag足足花了幾十秒才重拾意識，慵懶地輪流和身前與身後的Alpha交換著吻。他似乎不太介意下半身被結卡住這件事，逕自對死神說：「所以……我們說服你加入這場秀，願賭服輸，對嗎？」</p>
<p>Thanatos似笑非笑地看了Zagreus一眼──他還沉浸在餘韻中，像隻大型犬緊抱著自己的同體汲取氣味。「如你所願，Zag。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Evening the Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章是3P，稍微提醒一下稱呼的分別：<br/>O!Zag: 綠色眼睛、被稱為Zag<br/>A!Zag: 紅色眼睛、被稱為Zagreus<br/>希望這樣能避免一些小誤會，畢竟他們真的太像了</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這是修改過後重新發出的版本，原版於2020/4/14發文後，4/18暫時撤下做一系列的檢查和更動。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雖然說接受了Thanatos，但當死神輕觸兩名血神的交合處時依舊遭到那對赤紅闇眼瞪視，甚至能聽見空氣裡滾著低低吼聲。他只好收回手，轉而去捧住Zag的臉頰。他如嫩橄欖般的眸子看來還有些恍惚，被動地任人親吻，時不時從口中洩出一些柔軟的嘆息。甜味隨著吸吮Omega舌頭一點一點包纏上來，死神在如此盛情款待之下，不禁微微揚起嘴角。<br/>
只是他沒能享受太久，另一雙手便越過Zag肩膀、抓住Thanatos的衣物粗暴地拉扯。死神出於防備握住它們，放開綠眼的Omega往他身後看去，發現那是Zagreus：邪魅地瞅著自己，手指伸進衣襬、輕佻地在死神胸口上用指腹磨蹭。<br/>
「你到底想要什麼？」直視著對方半闔的眼皮，死亡的化身聽來不大愉悅。對此紅眼血神只是勾起嘴角，讓Thanatos為指甲忽然劃過乳首的痛感猛然吸氣。過後他又恢復了虛情假意的愛撫，將那塊肌肉抓在手中揉捏，比起調侃，更加接近褻狎玩弄。他們身下的Zag則找回些許力氣，放下右手半趴在床上、努力想剝開死神的腰帶和衣料。被Alpha的結卡著不僅限制住他的動作，稍不留神還會時不時讓甘美的餘韻激得他渾身打顫；無論如何，Zag成功排除阻礙他的厚重衣物，貪婪地用臉頰去蹭彈到面前的Alpha性器。<br/>
明明才剛和自己做完，面前的Omega卻又立刻表現出強烈的欲望，紅眼血神總覺得有些不滿。「Zag。」他開口呼喚時，話音中自然帶著點警告意味，末了還不忘暗示性地挺腰、揭示他們還連在一起這個事實。綠眼的血神偏過頭看著Zagreus，舌尖順勢接住從莖身上淌下的幾滴汁液，宛若他只是在享用美餐途中被打斷。趁這機會，Thanatos抓著紅眼血神將對方拉近，後者只來得及發出半聲抗議就被含住嘴唇、要出口的威脅全被親得往肚裡吞。過一會他又想逃，無奈在Zag身體的阻隔下難以維持平衡，接著又被死神掐住後頸、最後的抗議只化為低哼，有氣無力地自嘴角漏出。在這時檀香味終究壓過了Zagreus散發出的血氣，只能對眼前的Alpha俯首稱臣。</p><p>與此同時Zag正調整著姿勢好支撐自己吞下死神的陰莖，忽然指尖在一片被窩中摸到了某種硬物。滿懷著困惑，他將那東西拿到眼前瞄了一眼，便訕笑著將它按進Thanatos掌心；緊接著他迫不及待地將對方含進口中，邊討好自己的伴侶邊期待接下來要發生的事情。<br/>
儘管沒辦法往上看，血神仍能辨別扭開瓶蓋的清脆聲響、Zagreus意識到Thanatos打算做什麼時訝異的抽氣、被沾著潤滑的手指進入時難受得直低喘；不知是不是出於擴張帶來的疼痛，他感覺箝制著下身動作的結在某個時間點消失，於是他有更大的活動空間好把死神吞得更深。頭上兩人的互動成為他舔弄之餘享受的戲碼，稍微美中不足的是沒人能分出手來撫摸他，還有Zag熟透的身體空虛得不行──他在心裡默默祈禱，希望這兩人能快一些，別再等到他的蜜液把整張床單都弄溼。</p><p>再不然，他就得採取主動態勢。用一隻手扶住面前的軀幹，Zag吞吐幾下之後剛開始想要加快速度，口中的大傢伙卻忽然自喉頭整根抽出，無意識地在他嘴邊蹭了蹭，泌液牽出不少銀絲掛在唇際。「Than？」把這當成是更進一步的信號，Omega幾乎抑制不住心中的激動，狂喜浮上字句表面：「你想要我躺著，還是轉過去就好──」<br/>
「躺著。」來自Alpha命令的語氣讓他本能服從，視線碧翠如Elysium中的草苗充滿希望；Thanatos先伸出手將Zag嘴邊的液體拭去，接著飄過他身側來到床頭。當他重新跨上床時，肌肉線條隨他屈膝而慵懶地伸縮舒張，讓Zag產生想要去撫摸的衝動；Zagreus則側過臉，對於死神靠近他的舉動顯得警覺。<br/>
Zag起先以為他要去挪動Zagreus好讓出位置來，不想眼前一花，紅眼的血神直撞進自己懷抱裡。只見Zagreus滿臉恍惚還泛著粉色，似乎也不是很清楚發生了什麼，他的一隻手還尷尬地撐著綠眼血神的膝蓋，使Omega被按在床墊裡雙腿大開。<br/>
再往上看，Zag注意到死神左手黝黑的指甲來到紅眼血神腰間，除去手套的右手則直接掐緊另一側，指引他往前沒入Omega濕潤的身體。再度被填滿的感官刺激讓綠眼血神酥爽得要命，但當Thanatos也在場時這遠遠不夠。他很貪心、固執地想要一次擁有這兩名Alpha。「可是，Than……」Zag抱怨。他必須用上全力，才沒讓呻吟將話語徹底打散：「我也想要你──」<br/>
正深埋在他體內的Zagreus亦在同時低聲懇求：「求求你，Than……慢一點，你那樣做的話我會──」</p><p>死神絲毫沒改變心意，而首當其衝的便是紅眼血神。Zag只來得及見到他睜大雙眼的一瞬間，然後那強烈的快感就隨著Zagreus插在他體內的性器傳導到他渾身上下，連眼前都開始發白。好不容易從刺激中緩過來，Zag才後知後覺意識到自己和紅眼的同體正緊緊相擁，不約而同自口中吐出紊亂的哀鳴。<br/>
他們都保有和死神做過無數次的記憶，知道這粗暴的力道只發生在他話太多，讓Thanatos決定把身下的Beta操得連聲音都發不出時。Omega小心地安撫著懷中不停磨蹭的黑色腦袋，內心則幾乎要興奮得發狂：那強勢不容拒絕的力道來自Thanatos粗魯地進入Zagreus，力道大得將Zagreus往他幾乎要融成水的身體中往前推到不可能的深度。Zag無從得知為什麼，但是這念頭讓他繃緊腳趾、小腹裡像是有顆石榴被按壓著，帶給他一種奇妙的窒息感。<br/>
Zagreus緊抱著他的肩頭低低喘息，即使紅眼血神對Thanatos抱持著些許敵意，也在性帶來的快感下消失無蹤。不過他還是太緊張了：Zag不由自主地覺得他因承受太多愉悅而慌亂的樣子非常可愛。「嘿，看這裡。」他伸出手去勾對方的下巴：「你的責任就是讓我滿意，其他的都不用擔心。知道了嗎？」那張與自己一模一樣、唯獨瞳色迴異的臉孔著迷地看著他，最後宛如受蠱惑般微微點頭。<br/>
當死神開始動的時候，兩名血神先是齊齊自口中洩出呻吟，接下來自然而然隨著衝擊，從單純面對彼此變成短暫而綿密地接吻：Zag甜美的氣息包裹著自己的同體，讓他逐漸放鬆下來。Thanatos則掌握全局，當他往前挺時Zagreus也連帶著往半身體內撞去，而抽出時被他侵犯的Alpha又無法自制地向後抬起臀予以挽留。<br/>
在紅眼血神身下，綠眼Omega因Thanatos的力道承受著時淺時深的抽送，然而每次都被輕易頂到深處，幾回下來Zag好不容易恢復光彩的眼睛又蒙起好幾層氤氳。赤眼的半身也好不到哪裡去，他已經被身前身後侵襲而來的快感折騰到緊閉起眼、鼻尖上掛著滴汗珠，隨著聳動幾乎就要落到同體胸口。「太……多了。」他困難地在Zag頰側低語，末了甚至從喉頭洩出半聲抽噎：「太舒服……」</p><p>「對吧？」Omega循循善誘道，五指摸索著去和另一個自己相扣：「Than是最棒的。」說完他便想去與對方嘴唇相觸，不料這個熱情的吻卻落在Zagreus汗濕的前額上。只見Zagreus低下頭、發抖著握緊他們相扣的手，夢囈似地低聲囁嚅：「不，不……別出去……」<br/>
什麼意思？Zag眨巴著眼睛，沒有立刻明白狀況。一些黏稠的聲響催促他抬起頭，越過偎著他低喘的紅眼血神往上看：Thanatos回望著他，無視請求從Zagreus體內拔出，赤裸著漂浮到還交纏在一起的兩人身側。「Than？」Zag猶豫地出聲，雙眼被死神的目光攫住、不自覺地跟隨他側過臉龐。即使深陷在情慾當中，那雙金眼和五官看起來還是端正無比、自制得令人難以捉摸；因此死神靠近時，Zag原本料想的親吻遲遲沒有到來，Thanatos只是稍微瞇起眼睛，將句中每個字都清楚地吐在他鼻尖上：「換你了，Zag。」</p><p>「怎麼突然又想對我好？」Omega偏過頭想用唇印上他的嘴角，第一下被Thanatos輕鬆躲開，然而那雙可憐的碧色眼睛終究使死神回心轉意，Zag舔著吮著Thanatos的嘴、同時扭動著腰把Zagreus夾得更緊，連帶讓後者忍不住低哼出聲。往Zag後頸依依不捨地再咬了最後一口，Thanatos抬起頭、面對眼前面貌幾乎相同的Alpha和Omega，手指輕輕磨蹭他倆交合的部位。他的目光又開始變調，銳利貪婪如鴟鴞定格在爪擒鼠輩的那一瞬間。很快明白對方的意思，綠眼回望著他、感受自觸覺傳來沉默但不容拒絕的要求，終於挪動嘴唇吐出兩個音節：「好啊。」</p><p>直到Thananatos呼喚他們，兩名血神才睜開眼，Zag轉過去用側臉瞅著死神看。從死神的視角，Zagreus的眸子彷彿紅寶石鑲在黑夜中，與Zag如祖母綠的緊緊相挨，透著相同的迷糊氛圍，乍看彷彿他倆又合成了一體；但下個瞬間Zag便顯露出飢餓，舔著嘴問：「我可以開動了嗎？」Thanatos為他立刻表現出的強欲感到無奈，只能嘆口氣表示：「請吧。」</p><p>Thanatos將第一根手指擠進他體內時，Zag並沒感到太多痛苦；但是接下來就有些困難，畢竟他的臀部終究太窄，沒辦法輕易容納兩根Alpha的性器。全仰賴Zagreus遊走在身側和胸口的雙手分散他的注意力，否則即使對發情的Omega來說這仍然十分不好受。綠眼的冥界王子垂下眼，努力專心於同體的指尖劃過鎖骨、胸口，行到小腹後再折返，換成嘴唇往他的左胸慎重地印下幾吻。這些舉動無疑全映在死神眼中，於是加入三根手指時他的動作稍嫌粗魯了些，彷彿要用疼痛來提醒Omega自己的存在。Zag被他用右手捏起下巴──血神注意到他的指甲油有點掉色──Thanatos隨即不甘示弱地吸住綠眼血神柔軟的舌頭。一邊應付著兩個爭寵Alpha，Zag忽然發現不知從何時開始，房間中的氣味不再互相角力：血氣褪成一股淡淡的腥甜，與神酒以及檀木和諧相融。</p><p>終於要來了，他想。賀爾蒙的變化只是徵兆，但已經足以讓他興奮得又湧出一波液體來。從Achilles解釋完這神秘的生理現象開始，綠眼的半身就期待著這時刻，期待使他飢渴，嘴唇乾燥得必須吐出舌尖來潤濕。「可以了，Than。」靈機一動，他出聲吸引Thanatos的注意力，好讓死神也看清他有多麼想要；這顯然非常有用，因為後者的瞳孔幾乎瞬間緊縮，在稍早被自己吮腫的嘴上追獵那抹桃色。當他的舌頭自嘴邊抽回那瞬間，Zag再度聞到猛然暴漲的檀香，強烈的侵占性彰示這名Alpha何等優秀。</p><p>在他興奮難耐的同時，後腦杓附近的床鋪已經因Thanatos的重量下沉；死神對著Zagreus擺擺手，那雙紅眼不需太多暗示就接收到了他的意圖，從Omega濕軟的身體裡退出去：「誰先？你還是我？」<br/>
死神的回應僅僅是對著他闇紅的赤目點了點頭，Zagreus為此幾不可見地癟了癟嘴，但終究沒有抗議。Zag在同體的引導下顫抖著直起身，倚著Zagreus的肩膀讓Thanatos有空間調整姿勢。Zag趁機從Zagreus那裏偷來稍早沒能得到的吻，兩人緊閉著眼接吻時唯一的差別消失了，甚至連Zag都有些分不清耳畔柔軟的呻吟中，哪些是來自於他自己、哪些是來自於Zagreus。<br/>
Zag好不容易捱到這一刻，在Zagreus的幫助下扶著Thanatos往下坐，他口中短促的啜泣立刻被快感拉長成顫音；等他好不容易坐到底，死神便摸著他的腰、促使Zag往後倒進Thanatos懷裡。而Zagreus則將他的腿掰開，好讓自己得以將性器抵在Omega滑膩的穴口附近，一點一點將前端擠進去。<br/>
儘管做好心理準備，Zag在不時竄上脊椎的疼痛與快感夾擊間仍不住呻吟，發著抖死命抓緊床單、往背後抱住Thanatos的頭或者抓緊身前同體的肩膀。<br/>
紅眼血神看他像是隨時都要暈厥，對Thanatos的敵意又湧至心頭。然而在他能做任何反抗前，死神的手指就覆上他的，輕撫著Zag的膝蓋同時，有某種陌生又熟悉的觸感摩擦著Zagreus的指節，明顯地不是肌膚。「Zagreus，別忘了你身上也有我的標記。」死神將那東西塞進紅眼血神的手中：「你也該臣服於我。把它塞進你後面，我們再開始。」Zagreus撤回手、將小巧、圓潤光滑的物體拿在手中翻轉。以前他們不常用這東西，Zagreus出於某些不必要的堅持想抗議，但Zag早先一步看穿了他的意圖。儘管還沒擺脫疼痛，Omega的聲音幾乎立刻就讓Zagreus卸下心防，比任何說服都還有效：「我想看，Zagreus。你願意為了我這樣做嗎？」<br/>
猶豫地看看Thanatos再看看綠眼的Omega，最終閉起眼屈服。在他的情人們眼前──Zag也在看著，想到這裡就讓他心跳加速──自己掰開臀、將死神交過來的深紫色肛塞推進體內，Zagreus覺得自己隨時都可能射出來。<br/>
等到那萬惡的小東西在他體內安分下來，他已經被生理性淚水逼得眼前一片模糊，但他的苦難還不只如此。這玩具被死神用力量控制著，他只是隨意勾勾手指便讓赤目的血神半身弓起背、張口無聲叫喊；而他反射性地挺腰讓Zag發出一聲歡快縱慾的呻吟，夾緊身體讓兩名Alpha齊齊悶哼。<br/>
眼前這一切使Thanatos不由得產生一絲荒淫的背德感；可惜他還沒能開始反省，Zag含著迷藥的綠眼又求救似地看過來。「動一動，Than。」他的右手還和床單糾纏不清，左手卻已經開始替自己套弄，很難相信他竟然習慣得這麼快：「快點，求求你。」</p><p>死神抽插的速度並不快，但Zag叫得非常大聲：Zagreus則隨著Omega肌肉收縮和體內受玩具刺激的頻率低低哀鳴，像隻被欺負的幼犬半伏在同體身上。Thanatos掌控著他的兩個情人，時不時刻意放緩抽送速度，或者用指甲去輕刮Zagreus撐在Zag肩膀上的手指，提醒另一名Alpha支配權在誰手中。這些花招讓交合的黏稠聲響更加囂張，迴盪在室內三人的耳邊。<br/>
紅眼血神已經無暇對另一名Alpha逞兇鬥狠，不僅僅因為體內被玩弄，連綠眼的Zag都絞得他隨時都要交代出來；殊不知他偶爾反射性地挺腰也讓Omega失措地直嗚咽，死神則喘息得更加劇烈，手臂和肩胛上有汗水在反光、隨著有力的頂撞滴滴落下。<br/>
睜開不知何時閉起的雙眼，映入Zag視野的紅眼青年正和他緊緊相連、享受著自己濕軟緊窒的身體。在他背後，就連平日克制的死神都沒辦法止住自喉頭湧出的低哼，低沉性感得令人發瘋──這念頭挑動了血神心中的某根絃，讓他目無章法地扭著腰往Thanatos胯上撞去，張口吐出連自己都不能理解的要求。不管他說了什麼，這突如其來的舉動已經達到目的，讓他的伴侶們明白Zag現在需要的一切。</p><p>死神稍微抬起頭、將牙齒鑲進Omega腺體周圍那圈牙印，而Zagreus則將額頭頂在他胸口，一同加速到讓綠眼血神瀕臨崩潰的程度；他的半身首先發出低吼，接著是Thanatos，承接兩名Alpha的精液對Zag來說恰好成為往高潮的最後一階崎石，既像墮入混沌的疆域，又像晉升入Olympus飄忽無垠。</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p>Thanatos領著靈魂跨過門檻，他身後的老人自始沒有回頭看家裡一眼。「沒有任何話要說？」他問。同時，他感覺到血神的氣息朝地表接近了一些：死神朝一邊甩動頭髮，像驅趕蒼蠅般試圖摒除雜念。<br/>
老人沒發覺他的異樣，逕自搖頭。以一個年過九十的男人而言他年輕得過分，雙眼雪亮、四肢雖然削瘦，但仍能自己步行：人類相信死後的形貌會改變，卻不知道進入冥界前他們還必須用自己過世的身體走一小段路。生前不知自愛的人類往往後悔不堪，不是叫著要回頭看看他的資產，就是眷戀著前一晚睡過的男男女女。可惜他們描述的情人再怎麼美好，都不及Thanatos所擁有的，對於這些炫耀他只會輕嘖一聲轉過頭去。<br/>
白髮蒼蒼的老先生對他笑道：「我早就知道有這一天……隨時都準備得好好的。今天小孩子要去上珠算，我一個月前就告訴她爺爺要養新的花，之後要自己走路去──死了就該放手，剩下的交給他們來做，不是本來就這樣嗎？我早該休息了，還怕你不來找我。」<br/>
死神又問：「屋裡的那些人，你都不想跟他們告別？」他看到花圃裡確實有株植物，因為新栽的關係將周圍的草都翻掉了，荒蕪得像個新建的墓塚。但那上面含紫色苞的植物又滿載著生命力，活潑得一眼就吸引住他。<br/>
「想跟他們說的都說完了。」靈魂回答，然後又補充：「除了還在肚子裡沒生出來的之外。有時候他們還嫌我話太多……」講著他竟然笑起來。「那都過去了，都過去了。只要我家的人都好好的，就沒有什麼好後悔。」<br/>
平時的Thanatos也許會不屑一顧，但很奇妙地，他竟然被這個亡靈說服了。「悉聽尊便。」如同往常，他帶著老人踏上通往冥府之路。</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p>Thanatos站在能看見冥河的高台上，Achilles在他身邊，神色自若：「雖然事態已經演變到這個地步，我還是想說：我很欣賞你的敬業精神，Thanatos。」聞言死神只對勇士微微頷首，又將注意力轉回潺潺河水：「我們誰都阻止不了他們……或者說『他』跑出去，無論在什麼情況下。」也幸好他專注得有些過頭，才沒注意到Achilles心領神會的小小笑容。又等候了一陣，Thanatos忽然旋身飄向水池：「他回來了。」</p><p>Achilles跟隨他直到走道口，面帶微笑停留在自己的崗位、遠遠地看著一紅一黑兩個身影互相接近。Zagreus見到來人，心虛地抬起頭──他的眼睛已經恢復成一邊血紅、一邊翠綠──然後擺出頗為無辜的笑臉：「嗨，Than。工作還順利嗎？」<br/>
對此死神的回應是一把將他撈起。綠光閃過兩名神祇眼前，再鬆手時已經來到血神的房間。「坐下。」他要求道。冥界王子詫異地看了他一眼，仍然遵照指令，燃著火焰的雙腳在床邊併攏。「又想要的話可以直接說，反正你上次也是用瞬間移動拐我上床……」<br/>
Zagreus的話止於死神將手按在他腹部那一瞬間。後者面色凝重，專注而小心得像是在窺探稀世珍寶，接著又惋惜地摩擦幾下才放開。「Than？」血神渾然不解，他料想Thanatos不是要責備他──「他們」在死神值勤時擅自跑出去，就是打算要回房來找樂子，但現下的狀況完全不屬於這兩種範疇。「我……我很抱歉，我等了一陣子你還沒回來，就想著出去活動活動筋骨應該沒什麼問題。」確實，他們聯手把父親給打得落花流水，但在通往地表那剎總是會發生一些他無法記清的意外，然後將他送回起點。這到底是怎麼一回事？</p><p>「不是那樣。你恢復本來的樣子，我們都比較放心。尤其是Megaera，她剛剛被你們倆打到說話都帶著泣音，你可以想像狀況有多嚴重。」<br/>
「但那是Zagreus出的手──」血神立刻指控道，片刻後才想起他倆已經重合為一體。「當我沒說，也許我該給她一點賠禮。回到剛才的話題，你為什麼忽然對我的肚子感興趣了？」<br/>
被問到這裡，Thanatos顯然非常不自在。「……剛才我接到的靈魂，他不斷跟我提起他的兒孫，說他們一家過的很和睦，很幸福一類的話。大多數靈魂都還眷戀著人世，只有他走得很安詳。」<br/>
「願Elysium裡有他的位置。」Zagreus笑，隨即明白死神的意圖：「等等，你該不會想要我……？」比起驚訝，血神其實感到一股欣喜。如果可以的話他當然也願意，只是……<br/>
Thanatos搖頭，「你已經變回來，我想是不可能的。」隨後他又補上一句：「但那樣也沒關係。」從他臉上難得的笑容，Zag能看出他是真心誠意這樣認為，於是也勾起唇回應：「反正神生孩子的方法多得和星星一樣，數都數不完。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>謝謝各位的閱讀，你可以在<a href="https://twitter.com/rox_freeze">推特</a>或者<a href="https://www.plurk.com/rox8819">噗浪</a>上跟隨我，歡迎各位來和我聊天或在底下評論！<br/>翻譯版本之後會慢慢更新</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heaven on a Landslide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>美夢成真？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>在英文版那邊收到一則留言後，寫了篇有點破碎的後續。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自從那次奇特的意外後，Zagreus又進行了好幾次逃脫。他時不時會帶著蜜露回來贈予他的母親，也幸好他養成了這個習慣，Persephone才能在第一時間察覺兒子神情有異。冥后碰觸到他手掌的瞬間，眼神忽然凌厲起來，如老虎鉗般緊抓著自己的孩子不放。「我的兒子，發生了什麼事情？你的生命在顫抖。」<br/>「我的生命……什麼？」Zag皺著眉重複。「確實，我老覺得肚子怪怪的，Theseus看起來也格外不順眼。雖然我想後面那件事跟我的身體大概沒有半點關係，但還是很奇怪。」<br/>他的母親沒有被逗笑，反而愈加沉思。「這是可能的嗎？」她喃喃自語道，隨即抬起眼，其中有光輝熊熊如冥火燃燒。「我在懷疑什麼？你可是奧林匹斯的神啊。跟我到你的房間去，現在、馬上。」</p>
<p>被拉著衣擺半拉半拖過走廊，此時Zagreus第一次因為他母親的剽悍感到些許不安。很不幸地，第二次不安在一陣手忙腳亂後，也無情如天雷般轟在他的腦袋上。Zag坐在床沿、小心翼翼捧著自己的肚皮，深怕一跑跳就驚擾到裡頭那個小傢伙。Persephone叉著腰，馬上切入她最在乎的話題：「假如我猜得沒錯……是Thanatos？」見王子點頭，她才繼續說下去：「果然。我讓Hermes去找他是對的（她故意無視Zagreus驚訝地問「等等，什麼時候──」），希望他盡快趕回來。」<br/>「母親，我請求妳不要苛責他。」Zag的上半身只虛虛地披著一層布料，知道自己身體裡正孕育著一個胚胎後，他感覺渾身更加明顯地難受，卻不大敢躺下。幸好，Persephone並沒有讓他的擔憂成真：「當然不會，我親愛的孩子。相反地，我擔心他會緊張過頭，就像你那正在大廳裡乾著急的老爸。」<br/>Zagreus還有些問題想問。比如他該怎麼把這小孩生下來，這類的問題。但是他那天打不動的父親在著急？這嚴重得多了。Zag想著大概得去與父親理論，正要起身的時候卻被壓著肩膀按回床上。「你最好乖乖休息。養孩子可是很累人的事情，要做什麼我去做。」冥后露出與稍早相同、不容拒絕的威嚴。<br/>腦袋沾到枕頭上的那剎，Zag忽然發現自己累得要命。「那麼……等Than回來的時候，請妳看著他。」他裹在厚厚的棉被裡囁嚅，眼皮重得抬不起來。<br/>「我會的。晚安，親愛的兒子。」</p>
<p>※</p>
<p>Zag完全沒想到他醒來時，映入眼簾的會是Thanatos在他身旁熟睡。死神緊摟著他，將臉埋進血神的肩頭，銀白瀏海蓋住他安眠的臉孔。</p>
<p>不願打攪他難得的休息時間，Zagreus轉過頭，發現Persephone正好進來。「母親，Thanatos回來了。」他掩蓋不住聲音中透露出的驚喜，儘管他盡量壓低了嗓子，Thanatos依舊無意識地蹭了蹭他表示抗議。<br/>面對眼前溫馨的畫面，他母親的反應卻是嘆氣，「嗯，我們都知道他回來了。你能想像他剛剛有多慌張嗎？到最後Hypnos不得不讓他睡一覺，否則他都要急瘋了。」<br/>Zag不敢問Thanatos究竟做了多麼失序的事情，同時也明白為何總是奔波的死神此刻會睡在他身邊。「抱歉，讓你們操心了。」他誠心向母親道歉。「他醒來之後，我會想辦法和他談談的。」但如果Thanatos像Cerberus一樣把休息室給砸壞了，事情就會比較複雜──Zag在心裡暗暗補充。</p>
<p>冥后在床邊坐下，將Zag被壓亂的頭髮一綹綹撥順。當她的手接觸到那圈桂冠時，它似乎閃亮了幾分，又很快恢復成平時的模樣。「我想不需要擔心。他只是想見你，想看看你是不是平安無事。」<br/>Zag完全沒料到這件事。他睜圓了眼睛，不可置信地轉過頭去看自己的伴侶。「喔，Than。」像是要補償死神為他操碎了的心，Zagreus在對方頭頂輕輕地落下一吻。</p>
<p>「Zag？」死神迷糊地問。他的聲音因為睡意而沙啞迷濛，眼睛甚至沒有睜開半點。王子連忙答道：「我在這裡！我在這裡。」他深怕Thanatos又陷入某種心理上的折磨，更甚於擔心他對宮殿造成破壞，便急著去安撫死神。Thanatos舒適地打著呼嚕迎向他的手掌，享受血神的觸碰和溫度，接著側過臉在那隻手上印下幾個唇印。<br/>Zag又摸了他一陣，才小心翼翼開口：「所以……我聽說你在大廳做了些什麼？」<br/>出乎他意料，開口解釋的是靜靜在一旁守候兩人的Persephone：「噢，等等，事情不是你想的那樣子。Thanatos當然不會像Cerberus那樣莽撞，我們只是希望他能冷靜下來。」聞言，血神看向身邊溫順的冥界神，難以相信素來自制的Thanatos會需要別人來約束。「這是真的嗎，Than？」<br/>聽見這個問題，死神的眼睛終於張開。見過地表的世界以後，Zag覺得有時他的眼睛很像是太陽的暖光，但也僅僅是在某些時候如此。「我……確實有點失態。」Zagreus從他游移的眼神知道他在心虛，於是拉過死神按在他胸口的手，放在腹部上讓他感覺著細微的生命脈動。而Persephone於他們兩人談話的某個時刻已經悄悄離開，將空間留給他們獨處。最後，Thanatos在柔軟地環繞他們的沉默中終於妥協：「Nyx和Achilles，也許還有Meg……他們想向我解釋，但我聽不進去，我只想趕快見到你。」<br/>「你應該沒有去招惹父親，對吧？」<br/>Thanatos又閉上眼，像是坦承這一切讓他十分疲倦：「在那之前，王后就找來了Hypnos。他們攔著我是對的，如果我就那樣衝進來，大概只會嚇到你。」</p>
<p>假如是平常，Zagreus至少會板起臉來假裝訓一訓他，但是Thanatos那雙絢爛的金色眸子實在太迷人了，他做不到。「那好吧，我想問的都問完了，不如換你告訴我一些外面的事情？」</p>
<p>※</p>
<p>又批改完一疊卷宗之後，Zagreus耐心地將它們一一分類，等待歸檔。<br/>他的腹部已經明顯地鼓脹起來，渾身時不時發腫，這樣自然沒辦法再出門亂跑。最後閒到發慌的王子請求Dusa定時帶一些文件來給他處理，總比整天閒閒沒事做來得好。忽然滿溢在房中的綠光使他驚喜，想要起身卻被身上的重量拖住，只能乖乖坐回去。</p>
<p>果不其然，Thanatos看見他作勢要起身時蹙起眉：「王后囑咐你多休息。現在亂來可不是只影響你一個人的安危而已。」他很自然地將左手──不帶任何危險凶器的那隻手，輕輕擱在Zagreus的肚皮上。「幸好她很乖。也許人類不全然明白，但任何一個活下來的孩子，都是人間最珍貴的寶物。」<br/>「那我呢，Than？」Zag一句話問得死神答不上來。血神當然知道答案，他們可是生命與死亡的一體兩面，不能分離；他只是純粹想鬧鬧木訥的伴侶而已。「說嘛，說嘛。我也可以當你最珍貴的寶物嗎？」</p>
<p>對此死神備感困擾地輕輕嘖了一聲，才緩慢地用氣音回答「當然」。Zag臉上的笑容愈綻愈開，看他終於滿意，Thanatos忽然想起某件重要的事情：「我們的孩子，再過不久就要出生了。」<br/>「沒錯。」Zag的眼神又黯淡下來。這段時間以來，他的身體終究沒有奇蹟般長出產道，究竟要怎麼生下這個女兒始終困擾著他。見狀，Thanatos擱在他腹部的手轉而握住Zagreus溫暖的手掌：「我來就是為了告訴你：我們要請Styx幫個小忙。有冥河的協助，既能保證她的安全，你也不用冒太大的危險。」<br/>一瞬間Zag幾乎興奮得能帶著他女兒從椅子上跳起來。但他只敢把他的情人拉得更近，方便在他臉上烙下一吻：「謝謝你、謝謝你，我……我擔心壞了。說真的，我也怕要把我的肚子活生生切開，現在的我大概受不了……」<br/>「你在哭，Zag。」Thanatos輕聲說。Zag睜開沾滿淚水的睫毛，任由他拭去自己臉上的水痕。這時候Zag忽然想到，Than很快就要離開他去工作；這念頭讓他幾乎又要潰堤，僅僅因為Thanatos關切的神色而強忍住情緒。「沒事，我只是太高興了。還有工作在等著你不是嗎？我可以在這裡等Dusa來收這些文件，沒問題的。」</p>
<p>實際上，當那道綠光一消失，Zagreus又開始止不住地落淚。直到Dusa來給他充滿愛心的蛇髮女妖抱抱，他才好不容易停下來。</p>
<p>※</p>
<p>冥河的水流一如往常，不帶特別的溫度。差別在於，這次Zag要在母親與愛人的攙扶下，主動投入其中。「母親。」Zagreus對著鮮紅的水體咽了口唾液：「能再提醒我一次，接下來該怎麼進行嗎？」<br/>「當然，Zagreus。」顯然Persephone明白他的焦躁，冥后邊解釋邊輕輕拍著她孩子的背，三神在Tartarus的某個角落、離Styx不到幾步的地方暫時停住。Persephone和Thanatos讓Zagreus用合適的姿勢躺下，當Styx的水流微微漲起時恰好會掠過血神腳邊。「對你的身體而言，這個孩子已經是獨立的生命了。所以當Styx接住你的時候，祂會認為你的身體有異狀，就像是受傷或者中了某種毒，接著試圖將你的身體復原。你的孩子就會在這時候跟你完全分離。了解了嗎？」<br/>「被當成……毒？」冥河已經淹上Zag身側。「拜託向我保證，她不會有事。」<br/>「放心，你的女兒也是冥府的成員之一，Styx不會傷害她。」Persephone坐在岸邊，時不時把眼神投向河水，但大部分還是留在Zagreus身上。「在你們有任何感覺之前，一切應該就結束了。我們會在這裡確保一切順利。」王子想要開口謝謝她，但眼前已經只剩下一片紅色。<br/>意識模糊間他聽到Chaos的聲音自遠處傳來：「願你和你的子嗣在命運設計中，永遠能選擇相對好的道路。」Zag無法回話，但他感覺到一隻十分巨大的手在水中掠過，接住某樣東西後遞到他手裡。小小的但很沉重，在他手裡動了一下，接著是第二下。「真是有趣。我很期待生和死的後代會成為什麼樣的神。」話音消散之後，Zagreus再也感覺不到Chaos的存在，取而代之的是忽然輕盈許多的身體。<br/>血神思考著應該要如何抱著自己的新生兒上岸，四下觀望之時，忽然一枝物體伸向他眼前；Zag不假思索，立刻抓住那東西，任由自己被拉出水面。自離水的那一刻起，他的女兒就像是忽然受了驚擾般，用虛弱的喉嚨努力吸著氣、大聲哭嚎。「Charon？」船夫兩手抓著槳──他就是用這東西把Zagreus拖出水面的。「Persephone和Than呢？」將他倆安頓在船上之後，Charon才回答血神的問話。「哈……」</p>
<p>隨著他所指的方向抬頭，Zag邊輕拍著懷中的嬰兒，才驚覺他們早已漂離原先的位置，在這房間中冥河與地板的高度遠遠多於剛才入水的房間。若不是Charon來接他們，Zagreus抱著一個嬰孩大概難以上岸。狀況明瞭之後，王子終於有機會看看自己的孩子。她有著銀色的胎毛，哭聲漸漸小下來後張開眼睛，是與Persephone一樣的綠色；唯獨理應是眼白的部分全部變成漆黑，就像Ixion的光芒在Tartarus中幽幽搖曳。「嗨。」Zag輕輕地對她打招呼：「歡迎來到冥王的宮殿，在這裡死亡是我們的日常。」</p>
<p>※</p>
<p>理論上Zag是很想好好盡他作為家長的責任，但實際上他睡了好幾天……或者好幾晚，冥后的默許更讓他毫無後顧之憂。就像是要補償沒能照顧Zag般，Persephone將照顧他的孩子當成了自己的責任，直到Zagreus休息足夠為止。Thanatos依舊忙於無盡的工作，偶爾才能抽出身來看看他們。Zag知道死神對於沒辦法在第一時間接回自己的伴侶和孩子感到惆悵，然而事實證明：這並不是Thanatos的問題。<br/>擁有更多神血的孩子成長得很快，Persephone發現她時常將手指指向北方，儘管連走路都還不會。無論走到Tartarus的何處，只要Persephone問她：「家在哪裡？」她都能迅速指出宮殿的方向。</p>
<p>Hades任由她玩著自己手上的戒指，評論道：「所以這就是生和死的結合？一個不可逆的過程，或者說既定的方向。」Zag站在Cerberus腳邊，抬起頭看著他父親。再過不了多少天或多少夜晚，也許血神的女兒就會長成判若兩人的模樣。「那麼，Zagreus。你打算怎麼稱呼這名新的成員？她勢必要為宮殿服務，請你謹慎考慮她今後的名字。」<br/>「Deixis。我們打算叫她Deixis。」注意到Thanatos顯露出焦慮的神色，Zag將他塗著指甲油的左手牢牢握在掌心。「她永遠知道她的手指向何方，永遠不會迷失。」</p>
<p>「聽起來和某段時候的你實在像得可以。」冥王鬆開手，讓Deixis飛進Thanatos的懷抱中。「我寧可她有Thanatos的準時與效率。不過，如果她能把你的頑固運用在更適切的事務上，那還算可以接受。」<br/>聞言，Thanatos問他手裡抱著的女孩：「妳怎麼說，Deixis？」</p>
<p>Deixis伸出短短的小手，指向檔案室的方向。Zagreus看著她認真無比的綠色眼睛，不由自主地笑起來：「噢，天啊。我等不及看妳長大後會變成什麼樣子了。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>下一章是A!Than/O!Zag<br/>附帶一提，此時的A!Zag正在Tartarus裡大開殺戒</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>